Mistress Of Hell
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: A sequel to "The Past, The Present, And The Future" We all thought that Seth was gone, but he was just getting strated. Now it is someone new. Why is she after Seto? Will Mokuba's dreams because his worst reality?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"And to finish you off, Susa Soldier, attack!" The white haired soldier launched himself at the shaded figure. He was thrown back by the attack. Not mention had lost the duel. "I hope you like the shadow realm." The shaded figure let out a cry in fright and disappeared.  
  
"Good work Natayle, I think your ready." The young girl turned to her father, "Really father?" the man nodded, "Yes, and once you destroy Seto, he will have nothing left but his horrible past." The girl smirked.  
  
A woman with pale skin and white hair walked over to the two, "Now let us go over the plan, you will go to Domino Japan through the portal, find Seto Kaiba,"  
  
"And destroy him..." she said in a low voice. She looked down and took up her deck, "Father, Mother, I will not fail you... ever." The man walked over to the Natayle and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are the last hope." The girl nodded slowly, only showing a face of determination.  
  
She turned and walked over to the portal. She took one look back. "I will... not... fail..." she told herself as she turned and walked through the portal. She soon appeared, in a pink long-sleeved shirt, with a huge blue bow at the top. She looked up.  
  
The building had "Domino High" imprinted on it. "Perfect..." she said to herself. ************************************************************************ Oh great reveiwers, do not fail me! I have, yet, another story to tell, and it has a few missing pieces. Ok, who is Natayle, and why is she after Seto? Have to review. Please say you'll read this! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The bell rang at 8:30am, only to symbolize so little, except little did they know that it would mean a whole lot. The teacher walked into the classroom, with a new student by her side. Everyone stared in awe of her incredible height and darkish/lightish brown hair. But what astounded them the most was her daring, icy blue eyes and alertive glare.  
  
"Ok students this is Natayle. She comes from Egypt. She will be staying with us for the rest of the year and I wish you to be kind." The students sat completely still staring at the death-glare of the student in front of them. "You may take your seat."  
  
Natayle nodded and walked down to the back, she glared at Seto, Seto glared back. "Of course Natayle will need some help with her homework and studies since she does not know Japanese and I am anointing Seto Kaiba with that job.  
  
Seto's book dropped out of his hands. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Oh, I'm quite serious Seto Kaiba, I would like you to be kind to her and show her around." Seto growled. The bell rang,. The children sprinted out the door for the cafeteria. Natayle followed Seto silently. Natayle sat in complete silence as Seto ate. She just kept a smirk up as she stared at Seto. Yugi and the others than walked over.  
  
"Natayle, my name's Yugi Motou, what's up?" She slowly looked up at the small boy with spikey hair. Yugi looked down at her hand. It had a golden glove of some sort on. "And my name's Tea, nice to meet you."  
  
"If you value your life, you will leave me be." Everything fell silent. "What do ya mean?" Joey asked angrily. "You know perfectly well. Now get out of my face." Slowly the others backed away.  
  
"Man! What is her problem?!" Joey asked as they sat down at their original table. Yugi was still staring at Natayle's hand. He turned back to everyone else. "Hey guys, did you notice that glove she had on?" Joey stopped complaining and turned to Yugi.  
  
"What do ya mean, Yug?"  
  
"I noticed an Egyptian eye on that glove, you don't think..."  
  
"Oh no, you guys are talking about another Egyptian item?" Kita moaned as she sat down with the group. Yugi nodded, "I don't know, but I have a strong feeling Natayle isn't here just to learn Japanese."  
  
"Yeah, maybe she's here to finally kill Kaiba for us!" Joey said joyfully. "Why would she wanna do that?" Tea asked taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Yeah, we shouldn't jump to any conclusions yet."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Cool, she's a school girl assassin." Kita said staring at Natayle. "She's a what?!" everyone asked at the same time. "School girl assassin, look." Kita pointed to a gun holder on her leg. It contained a gun.  
  
Joey shivered, "Great, we have a assassin in the building."  
  
"I thought that wasn't allowed, you know, to bring guns."  
  
"Who ever follows the rules?" Kita took out a gun of her own. Everyone fell over. "Sometimes we just can't understand you Kita." Kita nodded, "If you understood me, I would have to kill you^-^" Everyone fell over once more.  
  
The bell rang and everyone slowly walked out of the cafeteria. 'I don't know, but something tells me she isn't good news' Seto thought to himself as he lead her to her locker.  
  
"There you go, your locker." Natayle placed her books in and closed the locker. "Seto Kaiba, if I were you, I'd resign from this job. It is safe."  
  
"I know. But I face danger other than being coward."  
  
"I wouldn't say that, such powerful words should only be used for the powerful." She walked away without another word. Seto just shot another glare at Natayle before heading off to another class. ************************************************************************ Sorry about short chapter, I have to finish other stories right now and don't have a lot of time on my hands. So why isn't Seto safe? Why does she carry a gun? What millenium item does she possess from our last story? Only fate shall tell you if you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The magical energy of her millenium glove flung Mokuba to the ground. Mokuba heaved himself up, only to have the millenium glove right in front of him. Mokuba looked up in fright at the girl with the long dark hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?!" Mokuba asked. "Someone you might know..." said someone from behind the girl. Seth appeared. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She smirked, but didn't move the glove from its place in front of Mokuba.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Mokuba yelled, trying as hard as he could to be brave. "We'll see about that" the girl said. The glove on her hand formed a power ball as she shot it at Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba woke up with a fright. "Um.... You ok Mokuba?" Niomi asked. Her hand on his shoulder. "Um... yeah. I'm good..." Mokuba said wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Good, cause you're always awake once the bell rings."  
  
"How long had it rang?"  
  
"A half an hour ago." Mokuba scratched his head 'What a strange dream to keep me asleep that long...' Mokuba thought to himself. He got up and flung his backpack ovr his shoulder.  
  
Niomi and Mokuba walked out together out of the school. "So... what are you gonna do now?" Niomi asked, "I gotta get home before Tea kills herself cooking." Mokuba laughed. "Ok, I'm just gonna go home and wait for Seto. See ya!" Mokuba called.  
  
They both went the opposite way home.  
  
Mokuba walked into the empty mansion. He dropped his backpack to the floor and dropped himself to the couch. 'What a strange dream... I wonder what it meant. Who was that girl, and why'd did she know Seth? Or an even better question, why was she after me?'  
  
Mokuba thought to himself. "Mokuba! I'm home!" 'There's something you don't see every day...' Mokuba thought as he got up and ran to the front door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the same girl from his dream.  
  
"S-Seto... w-who's that?" Seto shrugged. "This is Natayle, she's new and I have to help her with her homework and junk." Natayle bent down to Mokuba so they were facing each other. "I'm sure we'll become best friends..." Natayle said.  
  
She got up from her feet. Mokuba noticed a gold glove with a millenium eye on it. Mokuba's eyes widened. It was the same kind of glove that the girl had on in his dream. "Mokuba, are you ok?" Seto asked as Mokuba began to go pale.  
  
"Um... yeah! I'm good. I just gotta go.... Do my homework! Yeah! Um... see ya Seto!" Mokuba sprang up the stairs. "I wonder what's up with him?" Seto said. Natayle smirked, 'Good, he's gotten the message.'  
  
"Come let us do our homework." Seto glared, "You don't even try and tell me what to do."  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
Mokuba jumped onto his bed and took out his phone. He dialed Niomi's number. "Hello?"  
  
"Niomi! It's me Mokuba. Listen, there's this girl that I think..."  
  
"Um, Mokuba. I'm kind of busy. Ya think you could talk to me later?"  
  
"But Niomi! This is someone connected to..."  
  
"Ok, I really gotta go. Talk to ya later"  
  
"But..." Niomi hung up. Mokuba hung up as well. "What am I gonna do? Seto is hanging out with..." Mokuba turned pale once again. "Seto!" Mokuba sprange up his bed and to the stairs. "I gotta get something..." Mokuba saw Seto say as he walked into another room.  
  
'At least Seto is away from Natayle...' Mokuba thought. Natayle looked around, she got up from her spot at the table and walked down stairs. 'Where does she think SHE'S going?' Mokuba thought as he slowly followed her.  
  
Natayle flicked on the lights and proceeded down the stair way. Mokuba followed slowly behind. She stopped at a machine that had a sheet over it. Natayle flipped the sheet off. Mokuba's eyes widened. It was the machine that had sent him to that virtual world that Seth sent him to.  
  
Natayle flicked on the switch and the thing started to glow. She started typing on it. "So... how is the mission?" a voice from the machine asked. "Going according to plan. I just gotta kidnap that Mokuba kid then Seto will be ours."  
  
"Good... But keep your guard up. That kid's been known to do more than just go to school."  
  
"Roger that" Natayle said before shutting the machine off. "Now to find that kid. Mokuba's eyes widened. Ok, so who is Natayle working for? Why does she want Seto? Will she actually kidnapo my Mokie?! Please Review! Sorry for the long delay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mokuba gasped. Natayle put the sheet back on and turned. "Hey Natayle! Where are you!" Seto called from the distance. Mokuba could feel his heart pounding as Natayle took another step closer and as Mokuba took another step back.  
  
Natayle stepped onto the stair case and looked up. Mokuba sat there, completely frozen in fright. "Ah, Mokuba. How bout we talk?" Natayle started walking slowly closer to Mokuba. And Mokuba started walking back. "I won't hurt you... that much..." At that, Mokuba sprang back wards.  
  
"Natayle?" Seto opened the door to the basement and was run to the ground by Mokuba. "Mokuba?!" Mokuba sweatdropped, "Um... hey big bro... he he..." Natayle had already appeared at the top without any alarm.  
  
"Mokuba, I told you not to go down there without permission" Seto said sternly. "But Seto..."  
  
"Obviously little Mokuba here needs some disipline" Natayle said both interrupting Mokuba and patting him on the head as if lower class than herself. Mokuba glared up at her. The door was flung open.  
  
"Man, am I tired!" Kita said dropped her backpack and falling down with it. Seto got up and turned to Kita and Arika. "Hey guys, how was after school?" Arika fell down on the couch. "What do you think?" Arika said.  
  
"Arika! Arika! You won't believe..."  
  
"Not now Mokuba..." Arika interrupted and yawned, "I'm tired..." Arika slumped up the stairs to her room. "Kita?" Mokuba turned to Kita who had fallen asleep on the floor. "But Seto! I..."  
  
"Look Mokuba, I've still got some homework, why don't you talk to Niomi or something?" Mokuba looked down. "But..." Mokuba stopped himself, "Yes, Big Brother..." Mokuba said. He walked up the stairs. He looked down one last time. Natayle smirking and always keeping an eye on him.  
  
Mokuba ran into his room, about to cry. "Man! This sucks! I try to tell everyone that there is someone connected to Seth, and everyone ignores me! I'm always interrupted! No one ever listens!" Mokuba yelled to himself. Tears springing from his eyes. (A/N: Sometimes I do that too when I'm mad.)  
  
"I just... I just..." Mokuba couldn't even speak to himself without being interrupted by his own tears. "I just wanna be understood!" Mokuba cried out. Mokuba crouched and held his knees between his arms and began to cry.  
  
Mokuba looked up when he heard the pattering of rain. "Man!" Mokuba moaned crying into his knees once again.  
  
-A Few Hours Later-  
  
"Arika, will you call Mokuba for me?" Seto asked. Arika nodded and ran to the stair case. "Mokuba! Dinner!"  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Mokuba called back. Arika turned to Seto. "You know that there's always something wrong with them is they're not hungry..." Arika stated. "So... who wants to go?" Seto asked. Arika and Kita turned to each other.  
  
"Seto" they said at the same time as they began to eat their dinner. "Fine!" Seto said. "But don't eat my dinner!" Kita withdrew herself immediately from stealing a chicken leg off of Seto's plate.  
  
Seto walked up to Mokuba's room and opened the door. "Leave me alone..." Mokuba said, his back facing Seto. "Mokuba... is something wrong?"  
  
"No! Everything's just fine Seto! Everything is just PERFECT!" Mokuba said with sacrasim. "Mokuba, what's going on with you?"  
  
"NOTHING! I just..." A tear ran down his face.  
  
There's another world inside of me,  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide  
  
"Just leave me alone..." Mokuba said pulling a pillow over his face. Seto got up, "Ok, but if you get hungry, your dinner is on the table, k?" Mokuba didn't respond. Seto left the room. Mokuba would've told him, but after all this time, he had lost the will to tell him. The will to go on as he did.  
  
Mokuba got up and pack some stuff into his backpack. Mokuba pulled his hanker chief over his head, for it was still raining outside. Mokuba flipped the backpack onto his back and opened the door out of his room.  
  
Mokuba slowly walked down the stairs. He stared at Kita, Arika, and Seto as they chatted while eating. Another tear ran down his face. He quietly walked down the stairs and walked over to the door. He took one last look at his own brother, the only person he had left.  
  
'I have caused everything wrong to you, Seto, but now, at least I will save you from whatever Seth wants...' Mokuba thought as he opened the door and exited the mansion.  
  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away  
  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Mokuba ran outside. Rain pouring onto his head. His hands becoming red from the cold. Mokuba looked back at the mansion. He had never really took the time to look at the whole mansion.  
  
One window caught Mokuba's eye. It was Seto's bed room window. He alkways noticed that one, because when he wanted Seto to come outside, Seto never could. So Mokuba would sit out there staring at the window, waiting for him...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Mokuba turned away, knowing that he couldn't stay any longer. He walked down the side walk and went outside the black fence that was the outer square of the house. Mokuba took his hands out of his pockets and held the bars in his cold hands.  
  
Now he felt like a prisoner of the outside world. Mokuba turned away from the house once again, knowing that this time he wouldn't look back. This time he would never come back.  
  
Mokuba walked down the wet sidewalk that awaited his fate. Mokuba kept his eyes forward, only knowing that runaway would be the best. But he still wondered if Seto would still love him. Love him when he found out he was gone.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
Give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Mokuba walked down the street. Water now seeping into his shoes. He stopped when he saw a street sign. Mokuba looked up to see what it said, but the rain quickly got in his face. Mokuba decided not to care when he went, just as long as he got there.  
  
Mokuba stopped himself when Yugi opened the door to his game shop. "Mokuba? What are you doing out in the rain?" Yugi asked. Mokuba just looked down. "Nothing..." Mokuba said faintly that you could barely hear him. "You wanna come in?" Mokuba shook his head.  
  
"I have somewhere to go..." Mokuba turned away and started walking again. "Well, see ya!" Yugi called after Mokuba going back to the warmth of the game shop. 'I'll never tell you anything, why would I? No one cares to listen to me any way.' Mokuba thought to himself.  
  
Baby, your education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends  
  
Mokuba walked on, still deep in thought. Now he brain waved subject had changed. Mokuba was feeling so alone. No wait, not just alone, alone in darkness. The worst place to be alone.  
  
A car rushed by Mokuba. Splashing a puddle onto his face. Leaving his face wet and mud on his face. Mokuba just knew he had to keep fighting, for if he didn't, only Seth would get the best of both of them.  
  
Mokuba stopped and turned. Turned back the way he had just went. He felt as if there was something missing. A part of him just gone like that. Mokuba could only wish that it wasn't his brother, because holding himself back wouldn't save anyone.  
  
Roam into this darkness I'm alive, but I'm alone  
  
Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone  
  
Because knew holding himself back wouldn't save anyone.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
Give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Mokuba stopped. He was freezing, and wet. Mokuba looked to his right. There was a ally. Maybe it would lead him to shelter. Mokuba shrugged, wherever it lead him, it wouldn't be near Natayle so she could get him.  
  
Mokuba nodded and walked down the ally. The rain had stopped pouring, for he was under some kind of roof. Mokuba sat down next to a trashcan. 'So this is where helping Seto gets me? I must really be a loser...' Mokuba thought to himself.  
  
Mokuba cried into his knees. A splash of water was heard. Mokuba looked up. Natayle stood before him. "Hey there Mokuba..." Mokuba was speechless. "Why don't we take a ride" a evil smiled came on her face as she knocked Mokuba out and ran off into the darknes.  
  
So love me when I'm gone So that was "When I'm Gone" by 3 doors down and a really long chapter. I really hoped you liked it- Thanks for all the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
-Seto-  
  
Seto tossed and turned, but he couldn't get to sleep. Mokuba was on his mind, but not just Mokuba. 'How could I ignore him like that? He really wanted to tell me something...' Seto thought to himself. Seto sat up.  
  
'I got to go see Mokuba...' Seto thought as he got up and left his room. Seto peaked through the door. No one was there. Seto gasped, "Mokuba's gone..."  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
Mokuba was thrown to the wall. "Make a sound and your dead, try to escape, and I... will... find... you..." Natayle said in a low death like voice. Mokuba gulped as Natayle slammed the door closed.  
  
Mokuba jumped to his feet and ran to the door. He peaked through. "Did you capture the boy?" Seth voice asked. "Hey, that's Seto's machine..." Mokuba whispered to himself. "Yes."  
  
"Good, when Seto finds his brother is gone, plan B will comense. Don't let me down Natayle."  
  
"I won't father..." Mokuba's eyes widened. 'She's Seth's daughter?!' Mokuba took a few steps back from the door. "Seto... I have to help him..." Mokuba said as he looked around the room.  
  
He spotted a small window. 'I could fit through there...' Mokuba stopped himself 'You try and escape I will find you...' Mokuba remember. Mokuba glared. "She can find me all she wants, I'm going to find Seto."  
  
Mokuba jumped to the window and slipped through.  
  
-Seto-  
  
Seto ran to Kita's room. "Kita... Kita wake up!" Seto called shaking Kita. "Wha... what?" Kita noticed Seto. "What the hell are you doing Seto?!" Kita moaned turning on her side and falling back asleep.  
  
"Kita! Mokuba's gone!" Arika cried. Kita sat up. "What?!"  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
Mokuba ran through the empty streets. Mokuba slowed down. He could barely breathe, better yet know where he was. Mokuba turned. There was the Game Shop. Mokuba face lit up.  
  
Mokuba ran to through the door. "Yugi! Yugi are you here?" Mokuba called walking through the darkness of the shop. A bang was heard and Mokuba fell unconscious.  
  
"Ha! Serves you burgalers right then to rob my shop!" Yugi's Grandfather said turning on the light. "Grandpa? What's going on?" Yugi asked walking downstairs. "Nothing Yugi, just catching a burgaler..." Yugi's Grandfather said with pride.  
  
"Grandpa! That's Mokuba!" Yugi cried in horror. "Oh... I knew that..."  
  
-Seto-  
  
"No!... No, he's not my son, he's my little brother... He's gone missing... I don't know the last time I saw him, the last time I saw him he was in the safety of his room!... alright, alright, goodbye!" Seto slammed the phone on the hook.  
  
"Any luck Seto?" Arika asked. Seto shook his head. "But why would Mokuba run away, sure it was a little angry, but even if he did leave, he'd probably come back." Kita stated. Arika and Seto turned to Kita. "And how would you know?" Seto asked.  
  
"Mokuba told me" They all fell over.  
  
-Mokuba... or, um, Yugi-  
  
"Grandpa! How could you?!" Yugi cried looking at the unconscious Mokuba, whom he thought was dead. "I well.... Um, it was... um, an accident... I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!" Yugi's Grandfather yelled. Yugi put his ear to Mokuba's chest.  
  
"He's still alive" Yugi's grandfather gave a sign of relief. 'Good, cause if they found out that I had killed him, then they would've looked up the last kid I killed when they snuck in here looking for Yugi.'  
  
"It looks like he's just unconscious. You know, this kind sounds like how Tristan died. Except still for the killer." 'Oh no, he's on to me' Yugi's grandfather knocked Yugi out. Yugi's grandfather looked at Yugi.  
  
"Well, I guess I might as well call that bastard Kaiba..." Yugi's grandfather stopped. His hand clentched into a fist.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Ah good Yugi, your grandfather wasn't feeling so well after our little duel" Seto said. Yugi sprang to his grandfather's job. "Grandpa!"  
  
"Yugi... I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson, but I lost..." Yugi's grandfather was cut off by coughing. "No Grandpa! I have to get you a doctor!"  
  
"No Yugi, you must beat him... take this..." Grandpa handed Yugi his deck. "Yugi... teach him about the heart of the cards..." Yugi's grandfather fell unconscious.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
'First that jerk Kaiba beats me... and then Yugi keeps my deck. All I wanted him to do was beat Kaiba, but NO he had to go along becoming the king of games and go into tornaments! That jerk even kept my deck!" Grandpa grumbled to himself.  
  
'Well, if that Kaiba hates me and my grandson, than I guess I won't help him, or his brother!' Yugi's grandfather turned away from the phone and back to the unconscious Mokuba and Yugi on the floor.  
  
"I'll just hide you 2 till tomorrow and see what I'll do..." Grandpa said picking up Mokuba and Yugi and walking upstairs. "Oh shit!" Yugi's grandfather called as he fell backwards. "My lumbago!"  
  
-Seto-  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba, where are you?" Seto called through the streets. "Mokuba, are you there?" Arika called looking in a empty trashcan. Arika looked down. "I can't believe Mokuba is gone..." Arika said.  
  
She put her arms around herself. "Man, it's cold..." Seto placed his trenchcoat around Arika. Arika looked up to her step brother. "I would imagine, it's 3 in the morning." Arika smiled moved closer to Seto.  
  
"Hey guys! I found something!" Kita called. They ran to Kita. Kita held a blue bandana. "Hey Seto, isn't that Mokuba's?" Seto snatched the cloth. "Yes, where did you find this Kita?" Kita pointed to a dark ally.  
  
"Maybe Mokuba's in there" Arika suggested. "We'll never know till we find out" Kita said running off into the ally with Arika and Seto following. Ok, so I have been working hard to make this interesting. And I think they are- Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best Ok, onward to the questions. What will the perverted do to Yugi and my Mokie?! Will Seto, Kita, and Arika get the edge on where Mokuba is? Or will Natayle get to them first? What is there plan to take over the world this time?! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
-Seto-  
  
Kita lead them through the ally. Their only light was the light from the rising sun itself. Kita had gone ahead, as Arika and Seto lingered behind. Kita ran to the dead end. "Ah, Kita..." a woman with white hair and pale skin stepped into the sunlight. "So good to see you again.  
  
"Hey your..." the woman jump and put a cloth over Kita's mouth as she held her by the neck with her other arm. Kita struggled, but soon fell unconscious from the (stuff that makes you unconscious)  
  
"You hear that?" Arika said, immediately stopping. Seto turned to Arika. "No, I didn't. Now come on before Kita gets too far ahead" Seto turned and walked on. "I don't know Seto... it doesn't look so..."  
  
"Look Arika, I'm just gonna check the ally, get Kita, give her cafeine, then we can all get a good nights, or, err, mornings rest..." Seto said turning once more and walking through the ally. "Fine... don't listen to the Egyptian..." Arika grumbled.  
  
"Ah, Set. So good to see you again my love..." the woman said as Seto got to the end of the ally. "Who the hell are you?" (A/N: Remember, the last story was a dream, so he doesn't know Hirota.)  
  
"Has that little brother of yours not told you yet? I am Hirota, your one and only love."  
  
"The one and only love that knocked Kita out" Arika pointed to the unconscious Kita in Hirota's arms. "If you come with me, I might not kill the girl. You don't... you'll all just die."  
  
Arika gulped. "What should we do Seto?" Arika whispered to Seto. "Follow" Arika quickly looked up, "What?!"  
  
"We don't have much of a choice, she's got Kita and I bet they kidnapped Mokuba." Arika turned back to Hirota and nodded. "Ok, we'll do what you please." Hirota smiled, "Excellent."  
  
-Yugi-  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. It was about 6 in the morning. (A/N: It is still the same time as the event that happened to Seto.) Yugi looked around. Mokuba was unconscious next to him. "Mokuba... Mokuba, wake up!" Yugi said shaking Mokuba roughly.  
  
Mokuba's eyes opened slowly. "O...w..." Mokuba moaned sitting up. He rubbed his forehead. "Ow, what did I do last night?" Mokuba said feeling the bump on his head. Memories flashed back. "Yugi!" Yugi jumped. "I was right next to you Mokuba, you didn't have to yell."  
  
"Oh... yeah-U"  
  
"Hey Mokuba, why did you come here anyway?"  
  
"Yugi! It's bad."  
  
"Was Kaiba sent to another virtual world?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good, cause I ain't going back there this time." Mokuba frowned. "Getting back to the point. Seth is back, and he's talking through this machine that Seto built, and Seth's daughter is in the real world, and she had captured me to leure Seto into her trap, and Natayle is his daughter and they wanna take over the world." Mokuba took in a deep breath.  
  
"Ok... so what your saying is, you need help?" Mokuba nodded. "Ok, I'll help you Mokuba." Mokuba smiled. "Thanks Yugi."  
  
"No problem, I just gotta..." Yugi walked over to the door. He wiggled the knob. His face turned pale. "What's wrong Yugi?"  
  
"The... he he, doors locked...-U"  
  
"..U"  
  
-Seto-  
  
"Ok, now just wait in here and you will be greeted" Hirota said. "Oh, and you can have this back." Hirota threw Kita at Seto. Seto caught her and laid Kita down. "What are we going to do?" Arika asked.  
  
She looked up to Seto. No fear at all, as usual. "We wait to see what will happen..." Seto said sitting down with his legs crossed. "Fine... whatever you say Seto..." Arika sat down. "Liquid Nitrogen!" Arika and Seto turned to Kita.  
  
Kita just lay there with drool sipping out of her mouth. "The knife on the left and the fork on the right!" Kita fell back asleep. "She's got to stop drinking coffee..." Arika said.  
  
"My coffee!" Kita fell right back asleep. TT Arika and Seto sat there in complete silence as Kita recited the whole alphabet asleep.  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
"Help! Grandpa! Let us out!" Yugi cried as he pounded on the door. "Yugi?" Yugi's grandfather opened the door and Yugi and Mokuba flew to the floor. "How'd you sleep?" Yugi's grandfather asked. Mokuba and Yugi got up.  
  
"Why was that door locked?TT" Yugi asked. "Well..."  
  
"And why were we knocked out?TT" Mokuba asked. "Um...-U"  
  
"And why was he knocked out?"  
  
"And why did you knock me out?"  
  
"And what is the meaning of life!" Yugi and Granpa turned to Mokuba. "What? Yugi took all the good ones." "Oh God...--U"  
  
-Seto-  
  
"Love, your master awaits you" Hirota said as she entered the room. Seto got up and walked up to Hirota. He stopped "No one is my master" he walked past her into the next room. Hirota turned to the 2 girls. "You may come as well."  
  
Arika nodded and got up. She walked into the next room and ran imediately to Seto. "Ah, Seto, so good to see you once again" a virtual hologram of Seth appeared. Seto showed no sign of happiness to see him.  
  
"Where's Mokuba, I know you have him."  
  
"Actually we don't, we had captured the runt as you had foretold, but he had escaped in order to warn you about me." Seto chuckled, "So, you have some crazy woman who thinks I her love, and you stole my machine. The odds are against you here, Seth."  
  
Now Seth chuckled. "Seto, do you even know what this machine is?" Seto raised one eyebrow, "It's the one I sent you and your brother to when I took over your body..." Seto's eyes widened. "But I sealed that away."  
  
"Well, you didn't seal it enough" Natayle said appearing next to the hologram. "Natayle?"  
  
"Oh Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, did you actually think that we were stuck as partners by the teacher. I forced her so I could get to your machine... and your brother." Seto's fist clenched into a fist. "Where is he!"  
  
"Oh, you'll be seeing him... after we send everyone to our virtual world." Arika stepped in, "Seto has gotten out once, and he can do it again!" Natayle chuckled and shook her head. "That was because that runt Mokuba had some help. But now we have completely rewired the virtual world."  
  
Arika's eyes widened. She turned to Seto, "Seto! This could be what Mokuba was trying to tell us!" Seto turned to Arika. "How do you know?"  
  
"Well... Mokuba's been coming to me and telling me about some of the dreams he had been having. And this exactly what he told me!" Seto stood there shocked. "Now, now, at east you'll be together... for the rest of enternity..." Seth said with a smile.  
  
Seto turned to Natayle as she pressed some buttons on the machine. The portal opened and Seto and Arika were beginning to get pulled in. Natayle turned to watch them get dragged in. "Why are you doing this?!" Seto called to Natayle.  
  
She stopped smiling. Why was she doing this?  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
"Ok, so I just wanted to get back at Kaiba, for almost giving me a heart attack, is that so much to ask?" Mokuba crossed his arms. "He already has enough people who want to get back at him, like..."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened. "Like what, Mokuba?" Yugi asked. "Like Seth!"  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi said. Mokuba began running to the door, but was stopped by Yugi. "Wait, we can't just run in there and get caught in whatever trap Seth has for us." Mokuba looked up to Yugi, "But why?! If we don't hurry he'll do something bad to Seto! And I just can't...  
  
"Mokuba! We have to think smart while doing this. In the mean time, your staying with me and Grandpa, ok?" Mokuba looked down. "Ok..." Yugi smiled. "Good, now I'm gonna go call the others."  
  
Yugi ran off. Mokuba walked over to the game shop window. 'Seto... I hope your alright...' Mokuba thought to himself.  
  
-Seto-  
  
"Dang... that Kaiba has a good grip" Natayle said as she turned the suckion onto 50. Seto was hanging on for his dear life on the wall. Sarika was holding onto him. "I... don't think... I can... hold on... much longer..." Arika said, losing her grip.  
  
Seto let go with one hand, while keeping the other hand glued to the wall. H grabbed Arika. "Ha! Now it is time for Kita to save the day!" Everyone turned to Kita. "Shut up and help us out." Kita frowned. "So misunderstood..."  
  
Kita grabbed Seto and began to pull him to the other room. "Stop them!" Seth ordered. Hirota and Natayle began to pull Seto, Kita, and Arika towards the portal. "Seto!" Arika called, "We can't all get stuck... I have to sacrifice myself." Arika persisted.  
  
"No way! I lost Mokuba, and I'm not going to lose you!" Seto demanded. Kita kicked off Hirota and Natayle and was pulling Seto and Arika in. Arika lost her grip and flew into the portal.  
  
The portal disappeared. "Arika!" So, now we know that Arika is in the virtual world and Yugi's grandfather is a asshole. Onward to the questions: Will Arika survive whatever Seth hold in his new virtual world? Will Mokuba be able to save them in time? Will Mokuba's dreams be the key to reality? I don't know, but it's sounding really cool right about now! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
-Yugi-  
  
Their was a knock on the door. Yugi walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello? Oh, hey guys." Yugi opened the door and let Tristan, Joey, and Tea walked in. "Hey Yugi, what's up?" Jeoy asked.  
  
"Ssh, Mokuba's asleep."  
  
"Oh... sorry" Tea whispered. Yugi led them to the living room. Mokuba was asleep on the couch. "So... why'cha call us Yugi?" Tristan whispered. Yugi turned to Tristan, "Mokuba came here last night, but I didn't find out this morning that Seth is back."  
  
Joey. Tea, and Tristan's eyes widened, "He's back? Why? How?" Tea asked. Yugi shrugged and turned to Mokuba, "I don't know how or why, but I bet he's back to take over the world again."  
  
Tea nodded, she turned to Mokuba, "So how does Mokuba fit into all of this?"  
"Well..." Yugi gasped, "That's right! He said that his brother needed help" Mokuba woke up. "Opps?" Mokuba sat up and yawned. He looked around and saw the others.  
  
"You guys!" Mokuba jumped to his feet. "We have to..."  
  
"We know man, come on!" Mokuba nodded and led them out of Yugi's house.  
  
-Seto-  
  
"Oh no, Arika!" Kita shouyted. She turned to Natayle. She ran to her and grabbed her by the collar. "Where is she?! Your style might have been cool, but this is so NOT cool!" Kita shook her roughly.  
  
"I-I... didn't mean for just her to go into the virtual world..." Natayle said looking down. Kita glared, "I don't care what happened! Tell me where she is!" Kita demanded. Natayle hit off Kita.  
  
"If you want to see her so much, why don't you go in there and save her!" Natayle said grabbing Kita by the arm. "Yes, do join her" Hirota grabbed Kita's other arm. "Get off me!" Kita yelled, trying to break free.  
  
-Arika-  
  
Arika moaned. She slowly opened her eyes. "Where... Where am I?" Arika sat up and looked around. She appeared to be on a desert of some kind. Arika looked to her right and held up her hand. Sand slipped through her fingers.  
  
"What happened?" Arika said to herself as she got up. Arika closed her eyes, 'What happened before this?'  
  
Flashback  
  
Arika was loosing her grip. "I-I can't hold on..."  
"I'm not going to lose you!" Arika lost her grip and fell through the portal. End of flashback  
  
Arika's hand clenched into a fist. "I remember, those jerks sent me to this place..." Arika looked around. A drop of sweat slid down her face. Arika wiped it off. She looked up. "Great... virtual heat..."  
  
A roar was heard in the distance. She turned around. There was some kind of animal running towards her. "Well, this looks inviting..."  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
"Come on! It's this way!" Mokuba called back. "Mokuba..." Yugi panted, "Slow down!" Yugi and the others were trying desperately to catch up to Mokuba. Mokyba didn't stop, he ran to the door.  
  
"Wait! Mokuba!" Mokuba kicked the door open. Hirota and Natayle turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba?!" Kita cried.  
  
"Get off her!" Mokuba yelled jumping in the air to kick Natayle. Natayle reacted quickly and caught him in mid air. Mokuba flipped upside down as he was held by his feet. Kita broke off from Hirota grip and kicked her to the ground.  
  
"Get off him!" Kita yelled. She thrust a punch at Natayle. Kita froze as the portal to the virtual world open. "You touch me, and I'll send this kid to the far ends of this virtual world..."  
  
Kita glared. "Let... him... go..." Kita said in a low deadly voice. "Mokuba!" Everyone turned to Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan that stood at the enterance of the building. "Well, see ya in another world..." Natayle tossed Mokuba through the portal.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kita launched herself at Natayle, pushing herself and Natayle into the virtual world. "Mokuba! Kita!" Seto yelled in horror. Seto ran for the portal, but it had already disappeared.  
  
"No! They're trapped!" Tea cried in horror. So, another chapter, another horror. So what is to be of Mokuba, Arika, Kita, and even Natayle? Will Seto and the others be able to save them? What about Seth and Hirota who are still out in the real world? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
  
-Arika-  
  
Arikia noticed it was a Mad Sword Beast. Arika sweatdropped, "Well, I guess this is what standing here gets me... I better get running!" Arika started running as the Mad Sword Beast started chasing her deeper into the desert.  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
'Some things are left unsaid...' the heat beat onto Mokuba as he lay unconscious, 'And some thing's are meant to die for...' Mokuba's eyes shot open at the past memory. Mokuba got up and looked around.  
  
"W-Where am I?" Mokuba asked himself. He looked around. No one was in sight as he stood in the middle of a lake. "Ok, let's see what we know already... my name's Mokuba Kaiba, we know that..."  
  
He looked around, "I wonder where my parents are... oh wait! Now I remember, no parents. Ok, so then who do I love again?" Mokuba thought to himself, "Right, Niomi. Wait! And there's someone else..." Mokuba closed his eyes.  
  
"Who was he again?" Mokuba's eyes shot open, "Seto!" Mokuba remembered again, "Ok. That was a strange case of amnisa. Mokuba looked down, "Ether I'm hullucinating, or I'm standing on water" Mokuba fell into the virtual lake.  
  
-Kita and Natayle-  
  
"Ok, where the hell are we?!" Kita said shaking Natayle. "I don't know!" Natayle yelled back, pushing Kita off her shirt. "Wherever we are, I don't know. My father made this place and I was not to get stuck, until you pushed me in!"  
  
"Yeah! Well, you tossed Mokuba in! And you sucked Arika into this place as well!" Kita yelled back. "Folish Mortal! You would never know who's fault it is to be!"  
  
"Um, hello! You're a mortal along with me too! Your father is the one who is immortal at the moment!" Natayle fell silent. She looked down. "You are right..." Kita cocked her head. "You know, you ain't as bad as your reputation proceeds you to be."  
  
Natayle looked up and shot a glare, "Shut up."  
  
"Well SORRY for being nice!" Kita yelled, turning her back and crossing her arms. "Well... I think I shall be leaving now..." Natayle said walking off. Kita turned and grabbed Natayle by the shirt.  
  
"No way! Your coming with ME!" Kita yelled pulling her into another direction. Natayle smirked, 'Exactly what I wanted you to say...'  
  
-Seto-  
  
Seto fell to his knees. "No... Mokuba... Arika..." Yugi ran to Hirota and grabbed her. "Where are they?!" Hirota only smiled, "They are where they belong pharaoh. They weren't going to last in this world anyway."  
  
"But... you sent one of you in there to." Hirota shook her head, "As if me and Seth needed her. She can just stay there as we take over the world for ourselves." Joey shook his head, "Man, dat is mean!"  
  
Seto turned to the machine that had sent Mokuba, Kita, and Arika plumming into the virtual world. He got up and ran to it. Everyone turned to Seto. "Kaiba, what are you doing?" Tristan asked.  
  
Seto turned and glared at Hirota, "Ok, you better send them back, or whatever data there is of Seth will be deleted permantly!" Hirota stared in horror.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she spat back. "Watch me!" Seto said as he grabbed a lever. Yugi turned and notice that Hirota wasn't worried at all as Seto was about to pull the lever on Seth. She smirked.  
  
"No! Kaiba! Don't!" Seto thrust the lever down. Everything went white.  
  
-Arika-  
  
"Ok, note to self; do not waste time saying how a Mad Sword Beast is running after you!" Arika said to herself running as fast as her legs could take her. She looked behind as she ran. She was soon knocked to the ground as Yugi appeared out of noweher and landed on her.  
  
She looked up. "Yugi? What ARE you doing?!" Arika asked. Yugi looked up. "Arika! You're ok!" Yugi said with joy. There was a roar from behind. "Not for long! Come on!" Arika said grabbing Yugi and running futher into the desert with him.  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
Mokuba tried pulling himself up, but he couldn't. He tugged at the seaweed that held him to the bottom of the lake. Mokuba pulled and pulled, his air was running out. 'Oh man! I don't wanna die this way!' Mokuba said, trying to break free.  
  
Mokuba stopped, his eyes grew wider. 'Oh... no...' Mokuba fell unconscious. "Hey Tristan! Look!" Joey said pointing to a person in the lake. "You suppose they need help?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Dude! That's Mokuba!" Joey said. He jumped into the water. He swam to the bottom of the lake. Joey felt Mokuba's heart, it was dim, but the heartbeat was still there. Joey tugged at the seaweed. It wouldn't break free. 'What am I gonna do?' Joey thought to himself.  
  
Joey got a idea. He bent down and began to chew at the seaweed. It broke free, and Joey swam Mokuba and himself to the surface.  
  
-Kita and Natayle-  
  
"Do you have the slightest idea of where you're going mortal?" Natayel asked. "No I don't, and I'm gonna keep it that way! And stop calling me mortal, mortal!" Kita tugged Arika through the forest.  
  
"Kita?!" Kita turned around. Tea ran up to Natayle and Kita. "Tea? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, Kaiba wanted to delete Seth forever, but he ended up somehow sendiong us here, I don't know where the others are, and I hope they're alright!" Tea said in her friendship way. "Those idiots? They can survive on their own." Kita said as she began walking again.  
  
"Those idiot are my friends!" Tea said. Kita stopped and turned to Tea, "I know..."  
  
-Joey and Tristan-  
  
"Shit, man! What are we gonna do? He ain't wakin' up!" Joey said, trying everything he could to help Mokuba. Tristan pushed Joey to the side. "Hey man! What was dat for?!" Joey asked.  
  
"Let the man take care of it!" Tristan pulled up his sleeves and bent down. He put his mouth up to Mokuba's and started doing CPR. Joey put his hands over his eyes. "Man! Dat's gross!"  
  
Mokuba's eyes opened imediately. Tristan stopped and moved away as Mokuba coughed up water. "That's it, cough it all up..." Tristan said patting Mokuba on the back as Mokuba was hacking up water.  
  
"Not... helping..." Mokuba said between coughing up water. Mokubsa finally stopped and looked up. "There, now don't you feel better?"  
  
"Did you just kiss me?" Mokuba asked Tristan. "Well, not..."  
  
"Did you just kiss me?"  
  
"Well, ya..." Mokuba's eyes widened. He started spitting up his own spit. "Uw! Gross! I'm scared for life!" Mokuba said, now wiping his tounge. "Um... guys?"  
  
"Yeah Joey?"  
  
"I think we have other things to worry about..." Joey pointed to a Curse of Dragon. Everyone looked at each other. "Um... run?" Mokuba asked. They nodded and ran for their lives.  
  
-Arika-  
  
Arika panted, trying to breath, and keep balance as she stood on a branch. Arika wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I didn't think it was possible, but I knew I would outrun that dumb duel monster!" Arika said with triumphet.  
  
"Yes! I am INVINCIBLE!" There was a crack. Arika looked down. The branch under her was cracking. "Meep..U" The branch broke.  
  
Arika got up and rubbed her butt. "Ow, that hurt." Arika looked to her right. The Mad Sword Beast was ready to run right into her. "Oh hi. You know, I was just kidding what I said-U"  
  
The Mad Sword Beast's eyes turned red. "Right... I'll be leaving now- U" Arika ran off in another direction.  
  
-Kita and Natayle-  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No! I don't even know where the fuck I'm going!" Kita yelled turning back to the tired Tea. "Well, I thought you knew everything."  
  
"I do! Just Miss I'm gonna be the quiet bitch so we can all die over here won't tell us how to get out of here, so I am just following my instinct."  
  
"What instinct is that?"  
  
"My stupidity instincted"  
  
"We're hopeless--U" Ok, so what has Seto bestowed upon the earth? Will Kita's stupidity instinct kead them the right way? Will the Curse of Dragon finally kill Tristan for good?! I hope so, so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
